


Call It What You Want

by gothpandaotaku



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bearding, Coming Out, Contracts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jared Is A Bit Of A Crybaby In This One, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Panic Attacks, Possessive Jared, Soulmates, j2 tinhat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Distantly, he could hear the glass closet they’d surrounded themselves in, the house of cards they’d built for themselves, shatter.





	Call It What You Want

It was a Tuesday.

Lights _flashed flashed flashed_ on the red carpet of another charity event. Jared couldn’t remember which one for the life of him. It wasn’t that he didn’t care; Genevieve just failed to remind him about the event until an hour before they had to leave.

A reporter sauntered up to Genevieve. Asked her about her involvement in the charity and what it meant to her. Genevieve responded enthusiastically while Jared smiled politely and waited for it to be over. The reporter looked pointedly at Jared, and he realized this was the part where he was supposed to smile and gush about what a perfect “wife” Genevieve was and how every little thing she did was amazing.

It was just another role.

He opened his mouth to play the part of a doting husband, when two men caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Another reporter was asking them questions so they were most likely involved in the charity in some way. Both were dressed sharply, in impeccably tailored suits. The taller of the two wrapped his arm around the other’s waist, leaning down and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Jared watched as they put their foreheads together and laughed, catching the words “My beautiful husband.” He watched them gaze at each other like the world was theirs, and everyone else was intruding. He watched, and he _wanted._

The words he was about to say caught in his throat, choking him. He was dimly aware that his mouth was probably hanging open while Genevieve and the reporter stared at him expectantly, but he didn’t care. The lines from the script, written with such intricacy and care, were clogging his throat and he _couldn’t breathe._

“Sorry, um, I’m not feeling well,” he choked out, shoving past the throngs of people and not giving a flying fuck about how it looked and how he pushed Genevieve out of the way, which was decidedly not something a loving husband would do.

Thankfully the event was relatively small so it didn’t take Jared long to reach the restroom and call the car to pick him up. While he waited, he dialed the ‘Jen’ in his contacts list.

“Hey Babe,” Jensen picked up on the very first ring.

Jared breathed for the first time in several minutes. His entire body slumped against the wall he was leaning against and he wanted to cry in relief. It was insane, how much he loved this man after fourteen years together.

He didn’t even have to say anything, just hum slightly, and Jensen understood him. “You okay? How’s that charity thing going? Are you coming home soon?”

“I’m on my way,” Jared murmured.

“That’s great,” Jensen said, the sound of screaming children came through the phone. “JJ wants to watch The Little Mermaid before she goes to bed tonight, but she says we have to wait for Uncle Jared, so get home soon.”

“Tell her I can’t wait to get under the sea.”

Jensen stayed on the phone until Jared could breathe with no trouble. Everyday Jared asked himself what he did to deserve a man who would literally hang the moon if Jared asked him to. The fact was, he didn’t deserve him. And he probably never would. But he would try to.

That night Jared ignored all the calls from Genevieve and his manager, shutting off his phone and singing along to Under The Sea with his husband and the babble of six kids.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

 

XXX

It was five the next morning and Jared couldn’t get the image of the men out of his head. Smiling, happy, and _free_. He rolled over and snuggled closer to Jensen next to him. What would that be like? To be free to hug and kiss and love freely, without fear of judgement? Of breach of a fucking contract he’d stupidly signed, for better or worse, as just a kid at the age of 22 before he understood what he was getting himself into?

What would it be like to kiss Jensen in front of the entire world and not give a damn?

Jared didn’t know, but he wanted to find out. More than he’d ever wanted anything. But did he want it enough to risk it all?

“You’re thinking too loud,” Jensen grumbled sleepily, impossibly molding himself even closer to Jared.

“Sorry.”

“You’re feet are cold.”

“I’m not sorry about that one.”

“You’re a dick.”

“You love my dick.”

“Touche.”

Jared sighed, running his fingers through Jensen’s soft hair. He had let it grow longer than normal, and Jared loved it just as much as the fans. “Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we hadn’t signed those contracts? If we were free to be us?”

Jensen was silent for a long time. Jared almost thought he had fallen back asleep until Jensen murmured, “Of course. Every day. But I don’t know if we’d be where we are today if we hadn’t. So I can’t bring myself to regret it.”

Jared kissed him, long and languidly, and agreed.

He could do this. They just had to get through the rest of the time left in their contracts and then they’d be free. The timeline of Jared’s contract read that after two years of Supernatural ending, he would be free to quietly end his marriage to Genevieve. The show probably had enough steam to last at least two more seasons. So five years. Five years wasn’t that long.

Right?

* * *

 

XXX

A couple weeks later found Jared at a fancy restaurant in Austin, the kind Genevieve always chose, on their “date” night. It was fine, he was used to it. He played the role of loving husband, pulling her in closer and feeding her bites of food when he noticed a few fans sneaking pictures. At least the steak was delicious. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But then a waitress came and seated two men three tables in front of them. Jared watched as they laughed, completely in their own little bubble. One of the men reached across the table and grabbed the others hand, caressing it while gazing into the others eyes. A couple, then.

Jared’s stomach churned.

The two men leaned across the table and kissed passionately before turning back to their food. Even from this distance Jared could see the way the man with shorter hair blushed. Jared could feel his steak coming back up and he ran for the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet in time before he retched. Groaning, he brought the cool metal of his watch against the heated skin of his forehead.

“Jared?”

He groaned again.

“Genevieve, I’m fine. I’ll be out in a few minutes, just get back to the table. This is the men’s room, you shouldn’t be in here.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You looked really green. Do you need me to bring you some water?”

“I’m fine.”

She must have heard something in his voice, because the telltale clacking of heels ended right outside his stall before she knocked softly. Sighing, Jared let her in.

“Are you okay?” Genevieve asked again.

“I’m fine, the food just didn’t agree with me is all,” Jared smiled, hoping his hands weren’t shaking. Genevieve simply stared at him like she didn’t believe him.

“C’mon, you know you can tell me anything.”

He shouldn’t tell her, he shouldn’t say anything, he should just _fucking let it go already,_ but before he knew it the words were spilling out of his mouth like the steak a few minutes ago. “I want out. I want out so fucking bad I can’t think straight anymore. I keep seeing couples and wonder what it would be like, if I could be like with Jensen. If we could be free. I want that. I want to hold his hand and kiss him over a candlelight dinner and tell the whole fucking world what an amazing person he is, and that he’s all mine. I want it more than anything.”

Genevieve’s eyes widened to twice their normal size. “You can’t do that! Look, I know it hurts right now, but think of the endgame, okay? If you guys came out right now, it would destroy everything we’ve worked for. Maybe next month Jensen and Danneel can do some date nights-”

“NO! I don’t want Jensen, or anyone, to have to do this crap! I’ll just… I’ll just deal with it. It’s only a few years until the contract is up, right? I can stick it out. I’ll be fine.”

Genevieve didn’t look convinced.

* * *

 

XXX

_Jensen’s hand was warm and soft resting over his own. The lowlight of the bar somehow made Jensen’s eyes even greener, and Jared couldn’t stop staring.  Jensen didn’t seem to mind, lips curved up into a smile as reached over the table and fed Jared a French fry._

_No one gawked. No cameras flashes in their faces. They were in their own little world._

_They laughed, talking about nothing and everything. Warm and buzzed from the beer, they finished their burgers and strolled hand in hand through a nearby park. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating Jensen’s flushed cheeks. God, Jared loved him. He must have said it out loud, because Jensen laughed and murmured, “I love you too, Jay. More than anything.”_

_Right there in the middle of a public park , where anyone could see, Jensen kissed him. And Jared couldn’t remember ever being happier._

-“Jared, you awake? We gotta get to set soon. Wh—Babe, is something wrong? Why are you crying? Shh, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay…”

* * *

 

XXX

It was November and the fifteenth season was in full swing. Three episodes aired, twenty more to go. Another day, another red carpet full of flashing lights that gave Jared a migraine. The moment he’d put on the suit his stomach churned and he should have known. _He should have known._

At least he wasn’t suffering alone. Jensen and Danneel were right behind them on the red carpet, looking like the perfect Barbie and Ken duo they were pretending to be, Jared thought bitterly. Jensen’s arms were around Danneel’s waist while they posed for the camera and something dark twisted in Jared’s gut.

A reporter shoved a microphone in Genevieve’s face and Jared turned away and plastered a smile on his face.  “Here we have Jared Padalecki and his beautiful wife Genevieve,” The reporter said in her sugary sweet tone.

“Excited to be here,” Genevieve smiled and Jared knew this was the part he was supposed to lean in closer, so he did.

“So Jared, the fifteenth season of Supernatural just started. Are there any special teasers you can share with us tonight?”

Jensen still had his arms wrapped around Danneel. A different reporter came up to them and seemed to repeat the same thing as this one ver batim.

“Jared?” Genevieve patted his shoulder lightly to get his attention.

“Uh, Sam and Dean will face a greater evil than any they’ve ever faced before,” Jared said absentmindedly, not caring if his answer came out curt. _Why was Jensen still holding Danneel?_ The longer he stared at them the tightness around his chest grew.

They’d been together for fourteen years, so Jared could pick out the exact cadence of Jensen’s perfect, whiskey-smooth voice in any crowd. He could read that voice like a book; knew what it sounded like when he was angry, desperate, elated, before he had coffee, and the moans he made when his cock was hitting the back of Jared’s throat. He’d probably still respond to it even if he was dead. And right now Jensen was using his _I’m-just-humoring-you-but-don’t-want-you-to-know-it voice._

“So would you say you married your best friend?” The reporter asked Jensen.

“Of course, isn’t that everyone’s goal? To spend their life with their best friend?” Jensen’s smile was tight, but not as tight as Jared’s chest. He could barely suck in a breath. Jensen still had his arms around Danneel.

_“Jared, what the fuck is going on?”_ Genevieve hissed under her breath, so quietly the reporter couldn’t catch it.

Jared couldn’t respond, couldn’t breathe, could only watch in a sort of morbid fixation, like when you pass by the scene of a car accident and can’t look away even if you wanted to, as Jensen leaned even closer to Danneel and kissed her.

“So are you two on a date night? Is that how you two keep your marriage strong?” The reporter asked Jared, trying to regain control of the situation.

Jared tore his eyes away from Jensen and Danneel and looked at Genevieve. The small, beautiful woman he was supposed to love, or at least pretend to love, but was in reality nothing more than a business partner the only feeling he could muster up was utter disdain for her role in his life.

He looked over at Jensen and Danneel’s dog and pony show; at the man he loved more than life itself hold and kiss and pretend to love another.

He couldn’t do this, not when every second felt like hands were around his throat squeezing tighter and tighter. He couldn’t do it, not one more second, he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t do it—

“I can’t do this, it’s all a lie, I can’t do this, I can’t do this,” Jared choked out, and ran before he could see their shocked faces.

Distantly, he could hear the glass closet they’d surrounded themselves in, the house of cards they’d built for themselves, shatter.

* * *

 

XXX

Jared stumbled into the waiting car. Oh god he’d fucked everything up. In the matter of seconds, he’d managed to destroy everything they’d worked so hard for. He’d ruined _Jensen’s_ life, and now Jensen was going to leave him and then he’d have nothing—

“Jared, what the fuck is going on-” The sound of a car door being opened and closed, “Hey, hey, you need to breathe. Just breathe with me, okay? Don’t look outside, look at me. Look at me, and breathe with me.”

Strong arms were around him— _safe_ —and Jared was sucking in large gasps of air but he was breathing, for Jensen, anything for Jensen. When he felt a modicum of his humanity return, he slumped into Jensen’s waiting arms, the weight of his body resting on Jensen, exhausted.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on, Jay?” Jensen asked, voice soft and soothing, knowing that Jared always got a pounding headache after a panic attack.

Jared didn’t—couldn’t—say anything for a long while, until he managed to choke out, “I can’t do this anymore, Jensen. It’s eating me up inside, until there’s nothing left. Seeing you with her tonight when it should be _me_ on your arm—So help me God, but I just can’t do it anymore.”

“You know we have iron-clad contracts…”

“I know, I know—it’s fine, I can deal with it. We can get through this, only like five more years, right? I can do this.”

“What if you didn’t have to?”

“Huh?”

“We could destroy our careers, the livelihoods of the cast and crew, and we could get sued for millions. But fuck it. Fuck our contracts. None of this,” Jensen gestured around them, at the expensive limousine and the red carpet right outside the door, “Is worth losing you. Nothing is.”

“But-But,” Jared sputtered. He couldn’t believe the words coming out of Jensen’s mouth. Even in his wildest dreams, there was no way they could afford to risk it all like that, right? “I know I’m the one who brought it up, but you said it yourself—we can’t just do that! _Hundreds_ of people’s jobs depend on us! We can’t just throw it all away just because I don’t want to do it anymore.”

Jensen brushed a stray lock of Jared’s hair back and whispered, “I’m tired, babe. So tired. I’m sick of dancing like a monkey for the cameras. Touching anyone but you makes my skin crawl. I want out too, Jared. For _us._

“I just don’t want to be the reason hundreds of people lose their jobs. I don’t want to let anyone down.” Jared said, burying his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck.

“We might not have a choice. I hate to say it, but the damage has already been done.”

_“I can’t do this. It’s all a lie. I can’t do this.”_

“Fuck fuck fuck.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Jensen chuckled darkly.

Jared dug his phone out of his pocket. He already had ten missed calls from his manager, and three from Genevieve. This was going to be a blast. “Are we really going to do this?”

“Together, or not at all.”

“Let’s go home.”

The car drove them home. Gripping Jensen’s hand like a vice, Jared called his manager. She yelled and berated him for making such a stupid mistake, begging and pleading him not to do this. But in the end the interview was already going viral, and she agreed. Jensen repeated the same song and dance with his manager, and they prepared a joint statement to release the next morning.

At 10 AM on November 13th, 2019, the publicists for Jensen Ross Ackles and Jared Tristan Padalecki released the following statement:

“Jared Padelecki and Jensen Ackles have been thoroughly devoted to Supernatural and their fans for over fourteen years. They adore their fans, and know how much the show means to them. This show has given Jared and Jensen countless opportunities and an outpouring of love. In fear of jeopardizing Supernatural and the jobs of the cast and crew, Jared and Jensen have chosen to keep their long term relationship private until now.”

Not even an hour later Jared’s phone rang, _Mark Pedowitz_ flashing on the caller id. With shaking hands, Jared answered the call. Immediately, Pedowitz shouted “What did you just do? The internet is going nuts, screaming that the two stars of Supernatural are gay for each other and they’ve been lying about it all this time. My phone is ringing off the hook, everyone wants a statement—did you guys just breach your contract?”

“You saw the interview right?” Jensen spoke up. “The damage was already done. Look Mark, we’re tired, so tired of playing our roles 24/7. We decided to take the opportunity to let everything out in the open.”

“Your opportunity is going to cost us millions of dollars, Jensen. Sponsors are pulling out left and right.”

Jared’s blood ran cold. “I’m—I’m really sorry it went down like this, but we can fix this, can’t we?”

Mark sighed. “I’m not so sure we can. I think we’re going to have to let this one go.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying we’re going to have to cancel the show.”

And just like that, Jared’s world fell out from under him. “No, no, no, Mark, please don’t do this. There has to be another way. We’ll do anything.” Jared turned to Jensen, who nodded in agreement.

“I’m sorry guys. You know I’ve been sympathetic to your plight, but we’re going to have to cancel the show. I loved Supernatural almost as much you, so it really hurts, but I just don’t see any other option.” He paused. “Good luck, you’re going to need it.” With that, he hung up.

“Asshole!” Jensen shouted, grabbing the phone and flinging it across the room. “That fucking asshole! The first sign of any trouble and he abandons us and the show without a thought. _Fuck!”_

Jared sat frozen on their bed still. “This… this is all my fault. It’s all my fault. I ruined everything. Jen, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” A sob tore it’s way out of his chest, and then another, and then he was sobbing in Jensen’s strong arms. But not even they could protect him from the fact that he’d just destroyed their lives, and the lives of so many others.

Throughout the entire night, Jensen held him while Jared sobbed “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” over and over again.

* * *

 

**One Week Later**

“Thanks for meeting me,” Genevieve smiled reassuringly.

Jared simply nodded, not trusting his own voice. He hadn’t wanted to get out of bed, but Jensen had literally dragged him out. He was probably meeting with Danneel right about now. Jared felt naked without him.

“You with me, Jared? Hello?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jared mumbled, rubbing at his sore, puffy eyes. He was tired. So, so tired of spending nights watching Misha and Brianna and some of their other old costars flat out lie on social media. Say they were just as shocked as everyone else, that they’d been lied to for years, as if Misha hadn’t covered for them and protected their secret a hundred times at every convention. “So are we going to do this?”

Genevieve shrugged and pulled out a stack of papers from her purse. She slapped them on the table without ceremony. “Don’t you know how to make a girl feel special.”

“Genevieve Padalecki, will you do me the great honor of divorcing me from our fake marriage?”

“That’s better.”

Without flourish, they each signed their name several times, and then it was over. They’d be officially divorced in a manner of months. Just as Jared stood up to leave, Genevieve lightly grabbed his wrist. Jared stared at her quizzically.

“I could sue you for millions for breach of contract, you know.”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Will you?”

She put her perfectly manicured finger to her pouty lips as if contemplating. “I dunno… I probably should, but you’re too pretty to rob blind. Can’t have you living out on the streets or something.”

That tore a laugh out of Jared, to his surprise. “Thank you, Genevieve. I mean it. Thanks for not suing me, and thanks for all your help these past years.”

“Anytime you need a fake wife, call me.”

He chuckled again. As they both made to leave, she pulled him into a tight hug that he found he didn’t mind returning in the slightest.

“I love you,” She whispered into his ear, standing on her tip toes.

“I know.”

* * *

 

XXX

Their managers thought it would be a good idea to do a joint interview to help clear up some of the common misconceptions, like the idea that he and Jensen had been cheating on their “wives”  the lengths of the marriages. Jared only agreed because he really didn’t have anything left to lose, and Jensen thought it couldn’t hurt.

They managed to get Aisha Tyler to be their interviewer, which made him feel a lot better. She was kind, and wouldn’t say anything about how he looked like utter shit with his red, puffy eyes and unwashed hair. He went into the interview feeling detached, couldn’t wait to get it over with.

Now, he doesn’t remember much about the actual interview. He just remembers how good it felt to sit next to Jensen and hold his hand in public for the first time. At the end of it, he called Jensen “his partner, in every sense of the word,” and it was the first time he felt like they might get out of this okay.

* * *

 

**Several Days Later**

“Jay! Jay! Wake up!”

“Mmph.” Jared rolled over in bed, hoping that if he ignored him long enough, Jensen would leave and let him sleep.

_“Jaaaay.”_

“Jen, I just wanna—oof!” Jensen full body tackled him.

“Oh my god Jay this is—it’s amazing, I can’t believe—holy crap!”

“What’s going on?” Jared sat up as much as he could with the full weight of Jensen’s body on top of him, which was a lot heavier than the couple five year olds that normally attacked him like this.

“The president of Netflix offered me a job! He said that Supernatural is one of their most popular shows and it was such a shame that it got cancelled, and he would love if I would direct one of their new shows!”

Jared’s jaw was on the floor. “HOLY CRAP! Jen, that’s _amazing._ I’m so proud of you, congratulations!” He kissed Jensen excitedly, again and again. Probably not very well, because he couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face. Jensen wasn’t faring any better, so their kisses were more like smooshing their mouths together, but it was Jensen so it was still perfect.

“You see, Baby?” Jensen murmured against Jared’s lips. “We’re going to get through this, together. We’re stronger together. This isn’t the end, it’s just the beginning.”

* * *

 

**_Three Years Later_ **

Another day, another red carpet.

“And here we have the most beautiful couple on the red carpet, the man of the hour and his partner, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki!”

Jensen smiled warmly at the reporter and Jared followed suit, leaning in when Jensen wrapped his arms around his waist.

“So you’re the director of this film, and there’s already Oscar buzz surrounding it. How does that feel?”

“It feels like flying.” Jensen answered, and Jared wanted to cry at the brilliant smile on Jensen’s face.

Jensen directed the entire first season Netflix’s new show, and it was a major hit. So he directed the second season as well. And then he got an offer for a movie. And then another. And another. So somehow, he ended up being one of Hollywood’s most in demand directors.

He frequently cast Jared in roles on the projects he was working on. Other times Jared would take roles in smaller projects, usually for television, but the occasional movie role.

Neither had announced their next project, but there were rumors swirling around about a Supernatural movie to give the series a proper ending, with Eric Kripke set to write the script.

After the interview Jared drifted off, speaking to some of the other attendees. Kripke was in attendance and he wanted to chat with him. Jensen was off somewhere, probably giving more interviews. They were probably separated for twenty minutes before Jared heard a “Jay, there you are!” from behind him. He whirled around to see Jensen walking towards him.

Not to Danneel.

Not to some random model.

Not to a costar.

Not to a manager.

But to _him._ To _Jared._

Jensen grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek, and Jared was the luckiest person to ever exist. He had the entire world right next to him.

XXX

“Jenseeeeeeen,” Jared whined, “C’mon, just tell me where we’re going! Please?”

“No, it’s a surprise.”

“Stop smirking.”

“How did you know I was—shut up. If I told you where we’re going, it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it?”

“But I don’t like this blindfold.”

“But I don’t like your face,” Jensen retorted.

“At least it’s better than yours.”

“You better watch it, Padalecki, or I’m going to turn this car around and no surprise for you.” Jensen was smiling, Jared could tell just by his voice. He was laughing and happy and Jared’s heart had never felt so full.

Half an hour later Jensen finally parked the car. He refused to let Jared take the blindfold off, holding onto his arm tightly and guiding him through… wherever the hell they were going. The further they walked, the more it felt like soft grass underneath his dress shoes.

“How much longer?” Jared asked, just to be annoying.

“We’re almost there.”

“Don’t roll your eyes at me,” Jared teased.

“How—oh shut up, Padalecki.”

Jared laughed, from the heart, loud and boisterous, and felt the irrational urge to thank every star in the sky for this moment.

“—And stop. We’re here.”

“Finally,” Jared huffed, thought he knew he was grinning from ear to ear.

“Ready?”

“Show me, show me!”

Jensen slowly undid the blindfold and Jared blinked his eyes open. They were… at…a park? In the middle of the night after a movie premiere?

“Ummmm…” And then he _saw it_. The bench. Not just any bench, but _the_ bench. “We’re at Stanley Park! Oh wow, we haven’t been here in years.” Jensen turned around—

Jensen was on one knee, holding a tiny box and looking up at Jared with wide, hopeful eyes. His hands were shaking like Jared had never witnessed before.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki,” Jensen began, and the tears were already coming, oh god, “There are no words to express how much you mean to me. You are _everything_. You are the sun, the moon, the stars, and I worship the earth you walk on. You are my life. You are the reason I am here on this earth. I was born to love you, and only you. To hold you in my arms every night. To protect you. To have six beautiful children with you. This may have been a long, strange, winding road to get where we are today, but I don’t regret one second of it, because it brought me here to you. And baby, we’re just getting started. So will you please do me the honor of marrying me?”

For the first several moments Jared couldn’t even manage a response he was crying so hard. And then, with all of his might, he screamed “YES!” and fell into Jensen’s waiting arms.

“Yes yes yes yes yes of fucking course I’ll marry you oh my god Jensen I love you, I love you so much, I love you so much,” Jared sobbed. Jensen held him tightly, and Jared knew he was crying just as hard.

Most people would say hiding your relationship for fourteen years and pretending to be married to someone else was crazy. Immoral. Dumb. Stupid. Reckless. Selfish.

But as he felt Jensen’s lips against his and Jensen slipped the ring on his finger, he could only call it one thing.

_Worth it._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it. Please leave a thought/comment/kudos/review on your way out! This fic has been in my head since November, so it really means a lot to me. I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> I have a request for you. Please listen to this little playlist I made after reading this fic. Start with Call It What You Want, listen to the rest, and then listen to Call It What You Want one more time. And Just. Feel.
> 
> Call It What You Want by Taylor Swift  
> Walking The Wire by Imagine Dragons  
> It's Not a Side Effect of the Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love by Fall Out Boy  
> I Can't Help Falling In Love With You by Twenty One Pilots (Video On YouTube)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, @gothpandawincest and on twitter @gothpandaotaku if you want to be friends and chat!
> 
> I love y'all<3


End file.
